


Tales from the Archive 1

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Tales from the Archive [1]
Category: Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, 少女前线 | Girls' Frontline (Video Game)
Genre: Futanari, Genderswap, Inanimate TF, Moral corruption, Multi, Stuffing, Transformation, Transgirl on Male, Unaware Weight Gain, roboticization, shitpost, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A collection of stories from the author's shorts archive, finally opened for all to read.
Series: Tales from the Archive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162718
Kudos: 5





	1. Disco Genderswap

**Author's Note:**

> Done for several people.

“Can’t believe I went along with this stupid idea…”

Jake, a rough lookin’ lad, muttered as he dug through the dusty closet belonging to his mom. He knew what she got up to when she was younger. Real disco-loving gal. He obviously never got the appeal of it all, but when he told his friends, they dared him to go try out some of her old stuff. Just ‘cuz they thought it’d be hilarious.

Most of her stuff had thankfully been stuffed up in the attic. But in a stroke of twisted fate, the fake afro that she wore to try and fit in with all the cool and smooth dudes was still there. It wasn’t even dusty. It was like it was brand new…

The youth sighed as he grabbed it and just stuffed it on his head. Better to do it and get it over with than to toil over it and worry about how terrible he’d look.

As soon as the fake hair made contact with his scalp, he felt a sharp shock rush through him. A powerful moan left his lips as they plumped up, and a tugging sensation filled his head to stop him from thinking straight. 

“H-Hhaaaah!” He cried out, the afro working its funky magic on him. The more it drained from him, the quicker it grew. To the point where it was nearly as big as his torso, and much fritzier…

Gone was any sign that he had ever been a man. Or that he had been a hip kid. Instead, the funky colors of the 70s decorated her. Colors that barely drew away attention from her fat tits or her thick hips, and especially not that funky fresh hair of hers.

“Mmmmmm!” The newly feminized disco-loving honey licked her plump lips, the fever of days gone by filling her. She didn’t even wait for a second as she sauntered her way out, thoughts of flooding the streets with her groove filling her mind.

Just like her ol’ Momma, or rather ol’ Poppa, had done so many years ago...


	2. Beach Ball TF

Meeting an alien is a dangerous thing. Meeting an alien girl that acts like a mad scientist is far beyond any levels of dangerous that the human mind can reasonably comprehend.

That’s what you thought when you first met Uchuu, the alien girl you’re now sharing an apartment with. Sure, she keeps the two of you fed thanks to making more than enough inventions that keeps your daily needs satiated, but that doesn’t stop her from getting the two of you into trouble. Especially whenever she managed to get ahold of your internet history.

You had thought of going to the beach this summer, but one thing led to another, and you started reading those strange stories about being turned into beachwear and fun toys. And the second you turned away from the Computer, you saw that girl with one of her ‘brilliant’ inventions in her hands.

“Uchuu, don-” You cried out, but it was too late. The front of her latest invention, a nozzle-shaped tube, shot straight into your mouth and clamped your lips shut. Seconds later, air started rushing in.

She didn’t even give any explanation. She didn’t think you needed one, since you had just finished some of those weird stories. As you saw your skin turning yellow, white, blue and red, it was way too obvious what was happening. Coupling that with the air rushing in and quickly turning your body into nothing more than a container for it all, and…

Well, you should’ve seen it coming. Especially as your head, arms and legs sunk into your torso, smoothing out as it expanded outward until it took on the shape of a beach ball. When combined with your new colors and the amount of air inside you, you really couldn’t be called anything else.

“There we go, one permanent fate as a beach ball, just like you always wanted!” Uchuu giggled as she smacked her hand against the surface of your body, eerily grinning as she held down the trigger on her invention.

By the time that she let go, you felt sick. You felt… Strained. And for good reason. Despite the fact that you had gotten more ball shaped, you knew that your body couldn’t handle much more air…

And to make matters worse, she was ready to go play with you. You just hoped she’d be careful at the beach...


	3. Grimwald Weight Gain

“What to do about my dearest Albert…”

Alice Grimwald muttered as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was the epitome of beauty. Sure, she had a stunted growth due to her own misgivings, but that didn’t stop her from being beautiful. Everyone in the school knew it. Though, she had started to pick up on a couple of strange rumors.

They were all talking about her waistline. Despite her almost militant way of dressing, especially whenever she went on those special missions of hers, they said that she looked wider than ever.

“Hmph, maybe they’re just comparing me to the girls that my brother foolishly fall for. Honestly, he should just be looking towards me more often…” The pink-haired girl chimed as she stretched, paying no attention to the way that her body started wobbling with every breath that she took.

As she stared at her own, frankly absurd reflection, she scoffed. “No, they must just be jealous. Surely the fault lies with them. Unable to recognize true beauty, and the ones that possess it.” The narcissistic girl laughed, squeezing her hands into her body like it was much slimmer.

Being this huge was nothing to her. In fact, she didn’t see herself as huge. Because seeing herself as overencumbered would be acknowledging that there was something wrong with her. And more than that…

It’d be insulting the way that her beloved brother treated her. He always made so much sweet food for her that there was no way that she could say no. Not only that, but he tried his best to make sure it was to her tastes. Even when she asked for something extravagant.

The truth of the matter, and the truth of her waistline, was that the girl just couldn’t say no to him. And thus, she blinded herself out of pure pride.

“Mmmm… I wonder what dear Albert is making for dinner…” She muttered, drooling as she continued down the path of hedonism.


	4. Futanari Bimbo Fap

“Hhhaah… A-Amelia…”

Standing against the back of the school walls was a young woman named Blair. From looks alone, you could tell that she was a bombshell. Long blonde locks, hips and tits to spare, and the kind of fashion sense that showed everything off. Not only that, but the constant hint of lust in her eyes was enough to turn anybody on.

Not many actually realized that the woman wearing hot pants was packing a little heat of her own. Something that left her awfully incapacitated whenever she spent time with her other friends. Something that kept her occupied right now, as her thoughts drifted far beyond mere daydreaming.

“Ameliaaaa..!” Blair cried out, squeezing her delicate fingers into her fat cock. It had slipped its way over her waistband just minutes prior, when she was just about to go hang out, and now she desperately needed to get it down. Otherwise, her crush, that very same Amelia, would look at her with nothing but disgust.

Not a single person in class, not even the ones that had the hots for her, thought she could charm her way into the stern and intellectual Amelia’s heart. She had the body, yes, but not the personality or anything.

“Blair, are you alright?”

A shiver ran down the blonde’s spine as her crush rounded the corner, immediately catching a glimpse of what was going on.

Neither of them had time to react, Blair’s eyes rolling into the back of her head as a powerful shot of cum splurted out from the tip of her girlcock. Sticky white trails started decorating the arriving woman’s face and shirt, leaving shame and disgust to fill the blonde’s heart at what she had done.

What came next surprised her, as her crush started giggling. She wasn’t mad. Far from it.

After all, she was packing just as much heat as she was. If not more, as her pants came undone...


	5. Albert and Rei

“Y-You sure you’re okay with this, Albert?”

The pink-haired boy who had done so much for her nodded, already waiting for his cute lover as he laid down on their shared bed. “Mmhm. Of course I’m okay with it, Rei! You just take it at your pace!”

Compared to the thoroughly experienced and surprisingly open Albert, Rei was a novice. She hadn’t tried anything like this before, and she wasn’t sure she ever would. But… With the way that his butt pushed out, like the softest pillow she had ever seen… Well, there was no reason not to jump at the opportunity, right?

His girlfriend carefully slid her cock between his cheeks, causing a little shiver to run up his spine. “Aaaalmost there, Rei. Just take your time. You don’t have to rush it.” Albert chimed so supportively. He also didn’t add any unnecessary tension, staring straight ahead as he waited for her.

Rei’s heart was beating like mad as she slowly sank her cock into his hole. It was… Not really that tight, but it was definitely wet. And it was enough to make her feel strange. It was a sensation so alien to her, and way too much for her to handle.

She whimpered as she let loose her hot load, filling that ravenous hole between her boyfriend’s cheeks. “S-Sorry, Albert. I-I…” She mumbled, unsure of herself after cumming that quickly.

All he had to do was turn his head around and look into her eye, and smile like he always did. “It’s fine, Rei. It was your first time. Just keep trying, and you’ll get better at it.” He chimed, slowly rubbing his tummy as he felt the warmth sliding through him. “Besides, you came inside. Maybe I’ll get knocked up, ehehe…”

The two lovers laughed together at the youth’s awful joke. The night was still young, and there was still much more for them to enjoy...


	6. Roboticized Amy Rose

“They’ve gotta be in here, they can’t already have been roboticized…”

The quiet voice of Amy Rose filled the air, as she had embarked on a solo mission. Thanks to some of her fellow Mobians disappearing over the last few days, she had her hands full trying to find out where they had gone. And whenever Mobians disappeared, there was only one logical conclusion. 

As she watched a couple of Egg Pawns waddle their way down the halls while she hid, she knew she had to be quick. And hey, maybe if she saved them all and blew up the compound too, Sonic’d give her a kiss for once!

“Oh, Soni-”

Just as she started daydreaming during her sneaking, she messed up. She lost her footing and tumbled off the path she had snuck onto. And as luck would have it, she tumbled so far that she rolled straight into the roboticizer chambers.

By the time that she had regained her senses, it was already too late.

“ORGANIC MATTER DETECTED. COMMENCING ROBOTICIZATION.”

Amy barely got to let out a gasp before she felt her body turning into pure metal. Her thoughts were turned into little more than statements inside her head, ones that disappeared as her brain turned into a computer. The processing necessary to run her body was far more important than thoughts about love and rebellion.

Her eyes turned pitch black as every single organic element had been scrubbed from her body. And to cap it all off, the roboticizer gave her a brand new paint job. That of a Egg Pawn, marking her as little more than another obedient worker listening to her Emperor’s wishes.

The former Mobian saluted to nobody in particular, as her new primary directives filled her mind. A single, burning desire took center stage, as her first new words as a Robotic being echoed through the chambers.

“Glory to the Eggman Empire.”


	7. Gaming Corruption

“O-Oh? You… You wanna play games with me? I-I’m not that great at them, if I have to be honest. But if it’s for you, then… I-I’ll do it!”

“It’s… Oh, it’s so hard to figure out how everything works… Y-yeah, you said just pushing buttons is fine, but that doesn’t matter when you keep standing there and blocking everything! At least try and make this seem fair..!”

“There! See? I can do it, I just had to wrap my head around it! What, you think I sound more confident? Course I do, I took a game off you! Now come on, we’re going till five, aren’t we? I still need to learn the better moves, and you better not sandbag!”

“Oh, you’re a real piece of work. You think you’re hot shit, don’t you? You think that just because you know how to do all the cool moves and link ‘em together that you’re worth something, huh? Well, maybe if you had bothered teaching me them first, you would’ve realized that I’m better. And you know what? I think I’m done taking it easy. You’re losing the next two games in a row. Asshole.”

“What’s the matter? Oh, you thought I was joking? Get real, idiot. You’re easy to figure out. I just had to start using my brain. You know, the thing you don’t have? Of course you lost twice. Now, last game. Winner takes all. You better be ready for what I want to do with you when we’re done.”

“Oh, now you wanna call me a cheater? You suck. But that’s fine. You still lost. And that means I get to do whatever I wanna do with you. Now come here, you whiny sack of shit. It’s time you learn how a real fight feels. And I’ll make sure you’ll beg for more, too…”


	8. Sisterly Incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring characters belonging to https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair

“Can’t you take a shower before we do this?”

“Nah. Besides, I’m already sweaty. You know how it goes.”

Two sisters sat in bed with one another. One carefully weaving her legs around the other’s, grinning as she looked into those eyes hidden behind the spectacles.

“You owe me for this, Arlinda.” The glasses-wearing brunette muttered as she started to pant, feeling the heat slowly filling her body thanks to the knee grinding against her crotch.

Her sister, the headband-wearing and thoroughly soaked Arlinda, grinned as she moved in for a kiss. “Sure, we’ll figure that out later, Ravina. Right now, I need to get this itch scratched.” She chimed, using one of her hands to push her sister’s knee into her own crotch.

“You always do this..!” Ravina muttered before biting into the collar of her shirt. Something to stiffle the moans as her sister pulled her shirt up, allowing access to the petite breasts below.

Arlinda didn’t listen to her sister. She dug right in, sinking her teeth into the sensitive tit-flesh and sucking. The more she teased her, the more that knee would give her what she wanted. 

The sweat ran down her body, soaking its way into the mattress below. Their juices filled the fabric as well, as muffled moans flew through the air.

Ravina dug a hand into the covers below. Her sister knew how to tease her. Despite how many times they had done this before. Despite how often they had done it. It didn’t stop it from feeling as good as it did. 

Arlinda took advantage. As soon as she felt that trembling sensation, she yanked her sister’s knee up and shoved her own forward, driving them both over the edge.

Seconds after their orgasmic moans filled the room, the two sisters laid on top of one another, the bespectacled girl muttering as she looked away with a blush on her cheeks.

“Take that shower already, you horny idiot…”


	9. Slobby and Stuffed UMP45

“Surely the commander won’t mind if I have just oooone more…”

That was how all of this had started. UMP45 had stumbled her way across the snacks left over from Christmas, and she just couldn’t stop herself. She just wanted one cookie initially, maybe a little more than that, but…

*Uurrrrppp*

“Ehehehe…” The T-Doll giggled to herself, her gut wobbling in response to the groans echoing from inside. By this point, her lithe form was a thing of the past. She always knew that their bodies were overly sensitive to sweetened foods, but to think that she could grow this quickly in such a short timespan…

She could barely fit on the couch, her poor backside nearly making the furniture cave in from how heavy she had gotten. And yet, as she looked straight ahead at the plate of cookies shaped like her beloved sister’s face…

“Ah, UMP9…” The gluttonous T-Doll drooled as she slowly reached her tubby arms towards the plate. All she managed to do was shake it a little, but that was all she had to do.

The cookies went tumbling off the precariously perched porcelain and straight down towards her hungry lips, which gladly parted to deal with the avalanche of baked goods. Every single one, no matter how big, slid straight down her throat as she satiated the hunger inside. And when not a single piece remained…

*BUUUUUUURP*

The belch that left her lips was not one that should ever leave a girl’s mouth. And yet here she was. Chowing down like a pig, and enjoying every single second of it. And the only thing that went through her mind during all of that, was an utter lack of guilt.

“UMP9’s so tasty… Maybe the Commander’ll give me belly rubs for getting rid of all that wasted food.”


	10. Sanic TF

Being the Fastest thing alive has its consequences. Not often, but just frequently enough that it comes back to bite you in the ass. That’s what Sonic discovered when he had access to all of the Chaos Emeralds and had a shot at transforming into his Super form.

If he had bothered paying attention when he snatched them all from Tails’ lab, he would’ve realized that they were all fakes. Just like the one he had used to sabotage the ARK. And because of that, their irregularities were pouring through him at a speed unmatched by anything he had ever felt.

Even he was too slow compared to them. Maybe because they were slowing him down, or because by being fake their attempts at being genuine made them better than the originals. He honestly couldn’t tell for sure, all that he could understand…

Was speed. Speed itself was pouring through him. Smoothening out his details. Making his thought process as fast as a bullet train. Anything that wasn’t speed was unimportant to him. It didn’t even matter what kind of speed either. Running, jumping, all of it was unimportant to a being of pure speed like him.

Sonic’s name itself was too slow. It didn’t roll off the tongue compared to the name he now held. The name of the most pure kind of speed. The kind that would bring fear to anybody that heard it. And ultimately, the name that would stay with him until the end, as the fake energies had now transfigured him beyond recognition.

Once he opened his now scribble-like eyes and looked upon the world, all he could see was how slow it was. And he ignored it all, taking off and causing everything behind him to distort from his speed.

His name was Sanic. And he gotta go fast...


End file.
